Sinful Skirmish
by Kaine Entropy
Summary: When I joined this organization I anticipated fighting for my life...This wasn't one of those fights I expected myself to get involved in and lose; Though if this is what happens when I lose, I might just learn to love it.- OCxOC RPF! Yaoi
1. Preliminary Assessment

"Delta.."Sire began, letting my name roll off his tongue. He spoke quietly yet he still held that air of dominance and authority about him. The other soldiers who were around when Sire spoke to me thought he was trying to 'seduce' me, judging by the 'sultry' tone of his voice...Honestly, I thought they were insane.

Placing his feet upon the ebonywood desktop, Sire continued,"I'll take it by the unharmed state of...your body...the assignment went well?"As he spoke, I felt his gaze roam over my body. Maybe it was my perverted imagination, but I could have sworn he wasn't even looking at my face or even my torso for that matter. His stare seemed to be focused somewhere below my chest, I can probably guess where...but such thoughts shouldn't even be present in my mind.

"All went according to plan, Sire Sir."I answered in my usual tone as I allowed my mind to wander to other topics and ideas that my imagination produced for it. He didn't give a verbal response, just a throaty groan to let me know he acknowledged my statement. Suddenly I felt uncomfortable in front of him, I began shifting my weight from foot to foot. The room had a suffocating tension in it now. It was thick, hot, and the smell in here was odd but alluring.

"That's one of two things I always want to hear from you, Delta."Sire smirked, though it went unseen by me, due to the fact that I was adjusting the armor I wore to try and take my mind off the suggestive images my mind came up with.

"If you wouldn't mind me asking, Sire, what would the other thing be?"I asked, my mouth speaking without much thought as to what it was blurting out. I knew I'd regret this question later on...

His smirk gradually spread across his face, I could only imagine what he was thinking. Though judging by that face, it might just be the same thing I'm thinking...Well Fuck Me.

_"Bishop, why does he have to be so s-..."_I stopped my self form continuing that thought.I forced my stare downwards looking at the intricate designs of the tasset rather than at Sire. I heard the sound of feet tapping against the ground, the sound becoming more emphatic as he approached_."Dammit Delta! Don't even start to think that way. He's strictly your boss! It's not even legal, no doubt."_

My body tensed when I saw his shoes in my sight, indicating that he stood right in front of me.

"**_Delta_**...Look at me, Delta."

I argued with myself, weighing the pros and cons. It didn't look sos good for me if I didn't.

"Sire...?"

"Do you really wish to know?"He leaned his face closer to mine, his breath ghosting over my face. I opened my mouth to respond, but my own breath caught in my throat, I couldn't do anything more than nod.

He chuckled at me, noting my inability to speak, as he moved his mouth to my ear.

"I want to hear you scream my name..."


	2. The Alpha

How the hell did I get myself in this situation?

It was meant to be a simple, innocent mission report. Yet it turned from harmless and innocent to us drowning in a sea of sin.

When his lips touched my neck, my sobriety went out the window. At first I resisted the tugs and pulls of my arms as he tried to guide me, but it wasn't long before I was following him of my own accord. Ultimately, I stood behind his desk as he sat in his chair. With a quick yank at my waist, I found myself sitting on my boss's lap.

"Sire-..."

"Cecil...Call me Cecil."

Yeah...This is way bad.

But what ensued...Dear Bishop...it was Heavenly...

My thoughts broke into pieces when a sudden shock shot through my body, the extreme pressure and heat made a wonderful combination.

Bishop...it felt so good...but that made it so wrong...I didn't care though

Our lips met in a hungry, lustful kiss. My hands wrapped his neck, physically begging for more contact. His thrust stopped as did every other movement. When the hell did he even remove my clothes or even penetrate me? Damn, I blacked out for longer than I thought.

A moan ripped from my throat, my still gauntleted fingers tearing at the edge of his desk. A smirk laced its way across those pierced lips of his, and I was tempted to just smack that look of his face.

Tempted being the primary word.

His lips moved against my ear, words are voiced, but in my addle state it was difficult to focus on anything. He seemed to have noticed my lack of focus, so he restated it and my eyes widen.

"Scream my name, Delta"

No doubt about it, my face was blood red now. A pant escaped my lips along with a soft growl as I stared up at the smirking man over me. I may not have had enough control to stop this situation, but I still have my damn pride. I could consider this rape...though I did enjoy a majority of what's transpired already...

My back arched clean off the desk and a shout forced itself out my mouth as said bastard thrust himself into me roughly, hitting that one spot in me that caused intense pleasure to shoot through my body.

He gave me that sadistic smile and his demented snicker, the one I would normally observe him give on the front line. I knew I was in for a rough ride...as if it wasn't rough as is...

His hands gently stroked my sweat glazed face, and started to slide down. His fingers trailed over my torso, nails clawing at my body before going even further south to my manhood.

Before I could protest, his hands wrapped around the heated skin, gently pumping. A gasp escaped my mouth, my eyes slipped shut. Damn was he good. He pumps again, drawing another gasp from me.

The feeling...the pressure...B-bishop, I loved it even if I'd never admit it.

Heat rose within me again, and I felt a tight coil forming in the lower section of my abdomen. I couldn't help it...I whimper...Following that he dug his nails into my hardened cock, trailing up. Strangely, the pain sent a spark through my spine causing my legs to tighten around his hips.

Eventually, I caved. I couldn't hold out much longer if this continued. The feeling, the heat, the pressure, the pleasure, it was all too much.

I screamed out his name, destroying however much of my pride I tried to hold onto.

The man over me grinned at hearing his name being screamed; I glared at him for doing so. Not that he cares. As soon as the scream died down a bit, he started thrusting hard into my body, sliding me along the smooth desktop. The change of movement, from none to full force, made my body go into shock.

My head fell back on the desk, screaming out in ecstasy. My hair clung to my face, neck and body. The room was so hot that I could see my breath come out in white puffs. The coil in me grew tighter, and my hand gripped Cecil's shoulders as I let out a loud scream again.

The moment that scream left me, the coil snapped. I covered both me and him in my seed, causing him to chuckle. Licking and nibbling my ear, he mentioned that this was the first time I'd done something messy.

Damn, I want to choke him out...Though he might get turned on by that. Sick bastard. Gritting my teeth, he thrust into me hard, and a new zeal traveled through me as I was filled with the man's own seed.

I moaned as he continued to ride out his climax, the fluid swishing inside me.

He pulled out after a while; he kissed his way down my body. His cold piercings contrasted greatly to my burning skin. He grabbed my legs and shifted them over his shoulders. I knew what was happening, but before I could voice my objection his tongue slid out and licked me clean.

My head fell back again, gripping the desk again and moaning in rapture.

I was in paradise.

When he seemed satisfied with his work, he moved above me again and kissed me aggressively. Bishop his taste...it was…Addictive to say the least, or maybe that was myself that I tasted...like I give a fuck anymore

He broke the kiss and nuzzled my neck, resting his body on my own. I came back down to reality when I felt the added weight on me, wrapping my arms around his body.

He leaned up until he looked me in the eyes, "Ready for round two?"

"You've got to be kidding..."

A wide smile plastered over his face, leaving me on the desk as he retrieved our pants. After slipping on his and my own, he lifted me off the desk, and carried me to the back of his office. He kicked open a door I hadn't ever noticed was there. The door itself led to his bedroom. How convenient.

"Not in the least." he responded, looking around the lavish room fit for a god. Well I'd be damned if I even thought we were stopping here, though I could get used to this fairly quickly.


End file.
